Nacida Bruja
by hinathita
Summary: Después de todo ¿la magia no podía ser tan mala o si?, si quieren saber mas los invito a leer Esta historia participa en el reto mensual de marzo "Primera generación" del Foro de las Expansiones. Magia mexicana y OC ¿Qué puede salir mal?
Ok antes de nada tengo que poner algo que no me gusta….

El potterverso no me pertenece si no a JK Rowling, hago esto sin fines de lucro, tome las referencias de la magia Mexicana de los siguientes autores:

De Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter utilice el termino de macehualli que lo pone en uno de sus fics como termino para referirse a los no magos en México aquí está el fic por si a alguien le interesa s/10155895/1/Nicancil-Bej.

También tome el nombre de Gran Escuela del Golfo del foro de las expansiones en el tópico de preséntanos tu expansión a hora no se a quien se le ocurrió pero la idea no es mía aquí les dejo el link también topic/161982/123040451/1/Presentanos-tu-expansi%C3%B3n .

Y por último pero no menos importante el personaje de Emilia Benítez no me pertenece es de Nea Poulain y tengo su permiso para utilizarla.

Fuera de eso lo demás es mío salió de mi cabecita, no me molesta compartirlo pero pregunten antes ¿trato?... Bien Trato entonces.

Bien ahora si comenzamos.

La noche que Lucrecia nació….fue diferente. Su madre dijo que fue una de las noches más extrañas que ha vivido, que en cuento empezó con los dolores de parto, todos los vidrios de la habitación explotaron, que cuando llego el momento de pujar, las luces del techo tintineaban de repente con demasiada luz y al momento siguiente casi apagadas, llevando el ritmo entre contracción y contracción, su madre dijo que cuando la partera la tomo, la observo por un momento largo y tendido antes de limpiarla, y darle todos los cuidados propios que vienen después del parto tanto para la criatura como para la madre.

Tristemente, todo eso Lucrecia no lo sabe, lo que ella sabe de ese día es lo que su padre le cuenta, porque su madre, murió cuando ella tenía tres años, en un incendio, y al igual como todas las cosas raras que le han pasado a Lucrecia en esta vida, su padre nunca habla de ellas.

No mal entiendan al padre de Lucrecia, él quiere mucho a su hija, pero no la comprendía, no comprendía porque su hija podía pasar un día entero con la palma pegada a un tronco riendo de cuando en cuando, no comprendía como sin importar lo alto que guardara los dulces, pocos momentos después estaban en manos de Lucrecia, no comprendía mucho de su hija, no comprendía por que los niños del pueblo, no querían jugar con ella, nunca le había visto hacer nada, y sin embargo cualquier niño que la molestara terminaba lastimado, que colmenas les caían encima, que una mofeta los orino, fueran peras o manzanas, Lucrecia se había labrado la fama de peligrosa sin proponérselo, por tanto, a su padre le sorprendió que un día cerca de sus 9 años Lucrecia llegó llena de lodo de la cabeza a los pies, y traía fuertemente contra su pecho un libro, su padre era maestro, había elegido el campo antes que la ciudad pensando que tal vez era un ambiente más sano y mejor para tener una familia, ese día cuando vio a su hija así se sorprendió mucho... su padre recuerda que fue una de las razones que los motivo a mudarse.

-Pero mira como vienes, ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?- riño su padre, mientras la veía colocar el libro sobre la mesa con sumo cuidado y agachar la mirada.-Lucrecia- la llamo con calma.

Lucrecia era una niña demasiado linda para su edad, de largo cabello castaño ondulado, con un rostro en forma de corazón, poseía un desorden genético conocido como heterocromia, donde uno de sus ojos era de color marrón y el otro de verde intenso, tenía unas pequeñas pecas dispersas en toda la nariz y los pómulos, era solo un poco más alta que las demás niñas de su edad, era delgada y tenía un aire misterioso y gracioso al caminar, pero ahora cubierta de lodo, y con la mirada gacha parecía un cervatillo perdido en el bosque.

-Una de las maestras se va a jubilar el mes siguiente – Relato la pequeña sin levantar la mirada – es de las mejores y dijo que tengo mucho potencial, que soy muy especial y que nadie puede decir lo contrario, me ha regalado este libro, dice que es de magia– murmuró la niña sin soltar el libro antes de levantar la mirada y enfrentarse al ceño fruncido de su progenitor. Su padre en algún tiempo pudo haber sido considerado un hombre apuesto, rasgos medianamente simétricos, de una piel blanca como la de ella, tal vez unos tonos más bronceadas por pasar más años frente al sol, era medianamente alto no pasaría del 1.80 tal vez menos, fornido y con una simpática pancita que era la evidencia clara de comer más de tres tortillas por comida y no hacer ningún ejercicio, tenía ojos color café que miraban con reproche y cierto temor a la menor, su cabello era negro y tenía unas buenas entradas con una que otra cana perdida por allí...

– ¿Magia? Cariño ya te eh dicho muchas veces que la magia no es real, es la forma en la que…– dijo el mayor en tono de represalia antes de ser interrumpido por la menor.

– Explicaban lo que pasaban a su alrededor y no lo podían entender, lo sé pero la señora Viola dice que la magia es real y que yo soy especial y me dio este libro y…y– lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos al ver como su padre seguía frunciendo el ceño.

–Suspiro– Y ¿Por qué el lodo Lucrecia? –ha dicho su padre mirándole con reproche.

–Unos niños han escuchado a la maestra decirme que era especial, Pamela, ha dicho que yo tengo de especial lo que tiene el lodo de los cerdos, ha tomado lodo y me lo ha arrojado encima, los demás la imitaron porque pensaron que era divertido– dijo la niña mirando con frustración a su padre, no le contaría las cosas de no ser porque es un pueblo chico y su padre da clases en la escuela, de buenas a primeras se enteraría de las cosas así que era mejor que salieran de su propia boca.

Su padre la miró un momento antes de extender la mano–Dame el libro y date un baño–dijo y soltó otro suspiro.

La menor meneo la cabeza–me lo vas a quitar y no me lo piensas devolver, lo sé – ha dicho la menor con un tono que prometía comenzar un berrinche.

–No está a discusión Lucrecia, dámelo ya –dijo terminantemente su padre.

–No quiero– dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, de repente los vidrios de su casa se cuartearon y las ventanas hicieron ruido en protesta.

–María Lucrecia Martínez, he dicho que no, dame el libro ahora y vete a bañar, voy a contar hasta tres y vas a ver cómo te va a ir si no me das ese libro ahora, a la una…–Su padre levanto la mano con ademan de propinar una reprimenda, la niña se hizo pequeña esperando el golpe – a las dos– anuncio su padre acercándose a ella y comenzando a tomar el libro de entre los brazos de la niña.

–No– protesto la menor intentando forcejear con su progenitor.

–A las tres, Ven acá– tomo a la niña de la oreja y la llevo al cuarto de baño, mientras esta intentaba no llorar, pocas veces su padre le había reprendido al grado de darle unas nalgadas pero esta vez valía la pena, le arrebato el libro tan rápido que la niña ni se enteró cuando lo había sacado de sus manos, antes de saber nada ella ya estaba en la regadera con todo y ropa, cuando sintió el chorro mojado de agua helada.

–Esta fría–dijo la menor mientras se sacaba su ropa.

–No es mi problema, te dije y no obedeciste ahora y con provecho te quedas sin libro y sin agua caliente–dijo su padre antes de salir del baño, lo que Lucrecia nunca le dijo a su padre es que el agua se calentó poco después, de que el regresara con su pijama y su toalla.

Lo que su padre nunca le dijo a Lucrecia fue que después que los cerdos de la granja persiguieran a Pamela y la mordieran el decidió que eran demasiadas coincidencias alrededor de su hija, él era un firme creyente de la ciencia, pero después de leer el dichosos libro comprendió que había cosas que el aun no conocía…

El señor Antonio y Lucrecia se mudaron a la zona centro de su estado en Xalapa Veracruz, la niña se veía mediante feliz, tomaba cursos de dibujo de vez en cuando y disfruto de sus últimos 3 años de primaria sin ningún incidente inexplicable en su expediente, la niña estaba bastante entusiasmada con la idea de ir a la secundaria, le agradaba el concepto de conocer gente nueva, era uno de esos calurosos días de verano, no pasaría de medio día cuando la puerta sonó…

–Ya voy – ha gritado la joven, mientras salía corriendo de la cocina a la puerta– Padre ya te he dicho que no olvides la llave de la entrada que pasa si yo…– interrumpió la retahíla la menor al ver frente a ella a dos mujeres, una de ellas era un poco alta, de rasgos severos y una mirada por no decir de más pasada, adornada por una gafas negras que le daba el aspecto a su rostro de estar siempre molesto, tenía ojos cafés y un cabello negro como la noche que lo llevaba demasiado corto para ser mujer, en los estándares machistas y un tanto cerrados con los que Lucrecia había crecido; una mujer medianamente esbelta vestía una falda gris y una blusa de vestir azul, sobre su piel de color canela, traía unos tacones grises cerrados con tacón de aguja y un portafolio negro de piel que a luces podías adivinar que estaba gastado.

La segunda mujer era un tanto más bajita, de piel muchísimo más bronceada que la primera, un tanto regordeta, tenía el rostro redondo y cachetón, que era muy cándido a la vista, de ojos color miel, y un cabello chino a la altura del hombro, vestía un vestido blanco, con mangas tres cuartos, que se abotonaba hasta la cintura, la falda blanca tenia lunares negros, llevaba unos zapatos de piso negro, y al igual que la otra mujer llevaba un portafolios negro, el de esta era un tanto más nuevo.

–Ohhh disculpen por la hora estaba convencida de que era mi padre –dijo la muchacha – ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?

–¿Señorita María Lucrecia? –pregunto la primera con una voz chillante.

–¿Si?

–¿Se encuentra sola en casa? –agregó de nuevo la mujer de gesto hosco.

–Si– dijo firme la menor mirándolas con suspicacia.

–Le importa si esperamos dentro a su padre–Comento la segunda mujer, con un tono de voz más calmado.

–La verdad es que si me importa no puedo dejarles pasar así como así– agregó la peli castaña frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Antes de que cualquiera de las tres pudiera agregar algo más, el propietario de la casa se posó tras las dos mujeres…

–Lucrecia–Saludo a su hija y luego miro a la compañía –¿Quiénes son estas personas cariño?–agregó su padre mirándola con una ceja levantada.

–No lo sé, han preguntado por mí y que si podían pasar a esperarte –dijo la niña recargándose en el umbral de la puerta.

–Ohhh mil disculpas mi nombre es Marta López Cóatl y ella es la señorita Emilia Benítez y necesitamos hablar con usted y su hija de algo muy importante – Dijo la más rechoncha de las dos.

–Ya veo – Murmuro su padre – Muy bien adelante por favor– dijo antes de mirar a su hija, sin duda ya estaba entando a la pubertad, seguía siendo solo un poco más alta que las demás de su clase y su cabello castaño estaba cerca de la mitad de la espalada cayendo en suaves ondas, traía un blusa de tirantes blanca y un short de mezclilla, mostrando sus piernas llenas de pecas traía unas sandalias de color negro , su rostro se veía más agraciado con cada día que pasaba pasando de ser una adorable niña a una joven promesa; su padre la miró y le indicó que se apartara de la entrada, esta lo hizo con cierta suspicacia, y camino, una vez todos dentro pudieron apreciar que la morada era bastante sencilla en realidad.

Las paredes pintadas de verde limón, con unos cuadros colgados en la pared derecha sobre el sofá más grande de color blanco, a la izquierda el sofá de dos piezas que servía para separar la sala de la cocina comedor, en la esquina opuesta de la planta estaba el televisor que se podía ver desde los sillones o desde las sillas de su comedor, era una mesa pequeña, cuadrada de madera de color café y las sillas a juego, la cocina se dividía con el sillón y con un pedazo de pared, era la estufa dos encimeras el lavabo una encimera más y el refrigerador, en la esquina de la estufa estaba una ventana, y un arco que dejaba entre ver el patiecillo que era donde se encontraba el lavadero y una puerta pegada hasta el final donde se encontraba el baño, del lado izquierdo estaban dos puertas blancas.

–Tomen asiento por favor–dijo el dueño de la casa antes de sentarse en el sillón de dos piezas invitándolas a tomar el más grande – ¿Les ofrezco agua o café?.

–No, nos encontramos bien, gracias – mencionó Emilia.

–Muy bien pues pasemos a lo que las trajo aquí–agrego el señor invitando a su hija a sentarse con él.

–Bien, estamos aquí para informarle que su hija María Lucrecia Martínez Alarcón fue aceptada en la Gran escuela del Golfo, para iniciar su educación mágica elemental, a su vez y si completa con éxito sus estudios, tiene la plaza asegurada en la escuela Calmecác– dijo con calma y seguridad Marta.

–¿Qué ella que? –cuestiono su padre mirando ahora con cierto temor a las dos mujeres sentadas en su sala.

–Que su hija es bruja señor Antonio, la Señora Viola nos habló de ella…–intento explicar la mujer de anteojos, con su voz siendo aún más chillante al mostrarse irritada.

–La señora Viola les habló de mi– murmuró la menor de los cuatro con cierto desconcierto.

–La maestra Cornejo, es una de las brujas asignadas a zonas rurales para el reconocimiento de brujos y brujas en potencia– explicó Marta con calma– Ella nos ha contado acerca de la magia que has realizado en la zona del Chote y la ha recomendado con alta estima a las instituciones, ahora normalmente para la comunidad mágica se recomienda cursar toda su educación mágica el Calmecác, eso siendo hijos de magos, ya que no hay tanto problema con los transportes mágicos…

–Sin embargo usted al ser hija de un macehualli hace las cosas un poco complicada, pues primero habrá de iniciarse en nuestro mundo antes de poder ingresar al Calmecác– dijo Emilia.

–¿De un qué? – preguntó la menor al no entender la referencia.

–Del azteca macehualli eran la clase social que estaba por encima de los esclavos, nada más, y jerárquicamente estaban por debajo de los pīpiltin o nobles. – informo su padre a la menor antes de fruncir el ceño con furia. –¿y como sé que no están locas? todo lo que sale de su boca suena claramente a locura, tal cosa como la magia no existe.

Marta de repente cambio su semblante sereno a uno más rígido y dirigió su mirada miel contra el señor Antonio, al sentir su mirada el señor Antonio tuvo un escalofrió que le bajo al espina vertebral y algo en sus instintos le gritó que tuviera cuidado.

–Con todo respeto señor Martínez, no estamos locas y si una prueba de que lo que digo es cierto es lo que desea, lo puedo hacer ahora mismo–dijo la mujer más rechoncha, antes de mover su mano con un deje orgulloso.

De repente los cuadros pegados en la pared, se soltaron pero no cayeron al suelo, se quedaron flotando levemente antes de ir avanzando con calma hasta el centro de la habitación, hacer un círculo y comenzar a girar en velocidades vertiginosas.

–¿Suficiente prueba para usted? – preguntó Emilia mirando a Antonio, que se había puesto blanco como el papel, el padre de Lucrecia no dejo salir palabra simplemente asintió con la cabeza– Creo que es suficiente Marta.

La otra de forma claramente pretenciosa, chasco los dedos y los cuadros se detuvieron en seco y regresaron justo a su posición inicial.

El silencio reino sobre la habitación por solo un momento.

–Así que es verdad– dijo para si el único hombre en la habitación.

–Te dije que la magia era real– dijo la menor sin poder contener el asombro.

–Habiendo aclarado el punto, Lucrecia debes iniciar tu educación mágica, la secretaria mágica lo dispone así, se entregara un reporte de que se hizo contacto contigo y que se te ha hecho entrega de lo siguiente–Emilia miró a Marta que a su vez, que se apresuró a sacar un folder amarillo del portafolio y un paquete envuelto en papel café.

–En el folder se encuentran tus asignaturas, los nombres de tus maestros y sus respectivos títulos profesionales para avalar la acreditación de que todos tus profesores son brujos y brujas consumados, también la dirección de la escuela y como puedes acceder a ella, como comprenderás nuestra sociedad vive en un relativo secreto y se mantiene en medida de lo posible alejada de los macehualtin, también tu lista de materiales, podrás comprarlos en el Callejón del Diamante en la segunda plaza, la puerta de la derecha antes del puesto de tatuajes, al igual que la entrada de la escuela será visible solo a tus ojos. Presentante el día 20 de agosto para la orientación y el día 24 para el inicio de cursos, espero verte, yo soy la directora de la Gran escuela del Golfo y si tienes alguna duda, házmela saber– dijo mientras le entregaba el folder a la menor que lo miraba como un ciego que ve el sol por primera vez, luego la mujer miro al señor Antonio y agrego – No hace falta recordarle a usted como su tutor legal que ahora Lucrecia forma parte del Gobierno Mágico Mexicano, por lo tanto su educación mágica al igual que lo fue su educación no mágica es obligatoria, si la niña en cuestión no se presenta me veré forzada a informar a La Protección Mágica y la niña será removida de su cuidado si se encuentran con un ambiente poco propicio para el aprendizaje y respeto por la magia, siendo ese el caso la niña seria colocada, con una familia mágica y usted olvidaría que alguna vez tuvo hija, ¿deje suficientemente claro mi punto Señor Martínez?– dijo mientras lo veía con firmeza.

–Como el cristal– murmuró al verse sobre pasado por las circunstancias.

–Bien–asintió y alargo el paquete a la menor–este es tu uniforme y en el folder se encuentra mi tarjeta si necesitas algo llama– dijo de nuevo la morocha ya más calmada y afable.

–Muchísimas gracias– dijo la menor sin poder terminar de creer que de verdad esto estaba pasándole a ella.

–Como último, mi compañera Emilia es profesora de Transformaciones en el Calmecác probablemente la veas de nuevo en un par de años, está aquí en representación de la Secretaria de Educación Mágica ella llenara el reporte y dará fe de que cumples con la edad requerida, además de las habilidades mágicas.

–¿Y cómo saben si yo tengo magia? – pregunto consternada la pequeña.

–Es bastante simple en realidad, se nos ha dado el informe y es bastante claro que tienes magia pero por mera formalidad, se te pide una muestra ahora–dijo Emilia mirando a la niña.

–Pero nunca lo ha hecho por voluntad propia antes– intervino su padre.

–¿Era consciente de que su hija tenía magia? – pregunto Marta.

–No hasta hace un par de años, pero nunca creí que…era toda una sociedad aparte…cuando la señora Viola te dio el libro ¿lo recuerdas? – miro a su hija y esta asintió– Era la historia de cómo la magia se había escondido y por qué sucedió, yo no sabía que pensar, o que hacer, tu madre dijo que eras especial, pero nunca supe que tanto, no quise creer primero, pero luego, en la parte de cómo identificar la magia venían algunas cosas que tu habías hecho de más pequeña y yo no sabía que hacer… aún no sé qué hacer–dijo antes de apoyar sus codos sobre sus rodillas y hundir su cabeza entre sus manos.

–Ese libro se entregó con esa intención – murmuro Emilia – es más común en la zonas rurales que crean en la magia, pero es debido a la fama que se generan de los amarres y el toloache que son hechos por macehualli normalmente, pero por falta de cultura se cree en estos remedios; Si la profesora Cornejo le dio el libro a Lucrecia era porque sabía perfectamente que usted lo iba a leer, ese libro es para educar a los padre macehualli con hijos magos– aclaro como último.

–Ya veo–murmuro el hombre.

–Muy bien Lucrecia, probemos con algo simple la profesora Cornejo dijo que solías comunicarte con las plantas, intenta revivir esta– dijo Emilia antes de sacar de su maletín una planta marchita en una maseta pequeña de color negro de plástico.

La menor miro a todos los adultos y respiro profundo antes de soltar el aire, tomo la planta que le entregaron y la miro, sin saber muy bien cómo, tocó la tierra y la frotó entre sus manos, estaba húmeda, entonces la pequeña frunció en entrecejo, la planta no debía estar muerta si la tierra tenía agua, con curia acaricio el tallo marchito y este comenzó a tomar color mientras se enderezaba, de la tierra crecieron más brotes y diminutas flores se abrieron junto a la mayor.

–Manzanilla–dijo sorprendida al ver como esa planta tan marchita había vuelto en si solo por su toque.

–Una de las plantas mágicas por excelencia, no es nativa la trajeron los europeos, pero nosotros le hemos encontrado más usos–dijo Marta antes de guiñarle el ojo a la menor.

–Habiendo pasado tu prueba, no queda más que decir nosotras nos retiramos– dijo Emilia un tanto mosqueada por el calor, se levantó y Marta la imitó.

–Espero verla el día 20, señorita Lucrecia, Señor Martínez– dijo como despedida Marta antes de caminar a la entrada tras Emilia.

La puerta se cerró dejando a padre e hija solos en la sala, la menor seguía contemplando la planta y luego sintió la mirada de su progenitor sobre ella.

– Supongo que ya no habrá que preocuparnos por las fechas de inscripción– dijo su padre antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina.

–¿Estas bien con todo esto? –cuestionó la menor viendo el semblante de su padre.

–No importa lo que seas o lo que hagas Lucrecia, eres y siempre serás mi hija– dijo antes de mirar a la menor–yo siempre te voy a amar por qué es lo que los padres hacen, no quiere decir que me guste o que me quede tranquilo, pero… viendo a tu directora algo me dice que lo mejor para ambos será que lo acepte de buen grado ¿no lo crees? –dijo antes de besar la frente de su hija.

–Siempre dijiste que no creías en la magia–murmuró la menor mientras veía a su padre sacar las cosas para preparar la comida.

–Y sin embargo aquí estamos los dos, soy un hombre necio niña lo sé y vivo con el "hasta no ver no creer" ya vi y ya creo–agregó como último el mayor mientras, mientras comenzaba a calentar el sartén para poner el arroz.

La menor dejo salir una risa antes de menear la cabeza…

Unas semanas después…

Lucrecia corría por la calle de revolución a todo lo que daban sus piernas, por las vacaciones se había mal acostumbrado a dormir, hasta tarde, ahora unos cuantos días antes de iniciar su educación mágica, se debía levantar temprano para la orientación, y como cabe esperar no fue así tomo la ropa que había preparado con anterioridad la noche anterior, unos pesqueros de mezclilla, una blusa holgada de color negro, con corte en "v", atravesando su pecho la correa de su bolsa; unas sandalias negras, y su cabello en una trenza, llegó a la fachada del Colegio Preparatoria de Xalapa, lo miró un momento mientras recobraba el aliento y baja un poco más, justo donde la escuela lindaba con los almacenes Chedraui, en la parte baja del edifico se encuentran dos ventanas en medio de ambas Lucrecia atravesó la pared, esperando de verdad no golpearse al hacerlo, cuando cruzo, se topó con el recibidor y al igual que en la escuela macehualli se abrían dos escaleras que llevaban a un jardín con una fuente en medio, se veía que la construcción tenía ese aire neoclásico, con combinación barroco y gótica, propia de la mayoría de los edificios importantes de la ciudad; Lucrecia no salía de su asombro, cuando vio a una muchacha, que traía el uniforme falda gris de tablones, blusa blanca de tres cuartos, sobre la cual lucía un chaleco azul, calcetas caladas blancas y zapatos negros, tenía el cabello negro adornado con una diadema blanca y la piel morena, era más alta que Lucrecia, además de tener un cuerpo algo voluptuoso.

–¿Tu eres de nuevo ingreso verdad? –pregunto la joven.

–Si– contesto la menor.

–Ya veo, ¿Lucrecia verdad? –agregó la mayor.

–Si pero ¿Cómo? –intentó preguntar la menor.

–Eres la última para tu curso de orientación la directora comenzó a preocuparse por eso me mandaron a revisar, mi nombre es Cecilia, soy de ultimo año–se presentó la mayor.

–¿Estoy en problemas? – dijo angustiada la castaña.

–No tienes porque si nos damos prisa, sígueme por favor– dijo la mayor antes de comenzar a caminar.

Las jóvenes bajaron por la escalera izquierda y entraron a uno de los corredores que rodeaban la fuente principal, siguieron hasta que dejaron de ver la fuente, siguieron pasaron dos salones más y frente a ellas, una gran puerta doble, la mayor la empujo y le dio el paso a la menor.

El auditorio de la escuela no le pedía nada al auditorio de la normal veracruzana que casi el mismo tamaño, Lucrecia podía escuchar el murmullo de los alumnos mientras esperaban, a que la directora decidiera comenzar, cuando la señora Marta vio a Cecilia juntarse con sus otros cuatro compañeros de ultimo año se sintió más tranquila, todos habían llegado.

–Muy bien niños, antes que nada buenos días–espero la contestación por parte de los presentes, mientras tanto Lucrecia pasaba entre sus compañeros intentando encontrar un buen lugar, el auditorio no estaba lleno así que eso no supondría un problema– mi nombre como ya saben es Marta López Cóatl, seré su directora los siguientes tres años, la mayoría de ustedes son nuevos dentro de la sociedad mágica y es mi obligación hacer que su transición sea lo más afable posible, comenzaremos con la historia de la institución y luego se explicaran sus materias si tienen alguna duda, los profesores, los alumnos mayores o yo las responderemos con gusto, los dejo a cargo del profesor Benito Mendoza– Terminó la directora.

El profesor era un hombre ya entrado en años, tendría unos cincuenta y muchos sesenta y pocos, tenía canas y una calva de media luna; unas gafas redondas sobre el rostro ovalado, que estaba llenándose cada día más de arrugas, traía un traje marrón, con un chaleco de cuadro escose, entre marrón verdosos y rojo, y bajo este una playera de vestir blanca, Lucrecia no pudo tomarlo enserio en primera instancia, hasta que del saco, tomo su varita con su mano de aspecto extraño, entre gorda y arrugada y la dirigió a su garganta.

–Buenos días, como ya mencionó la directora mi nombre es Benito y seré su profesor de historia mágica los siguientes tres años– hablo con una voz tan clara y profunda que sorprendió a la mayoría que se lograra oír por todo el auditorio– Comencemos pues con la historia de nuestra querida institución– dijo con tono alegre antes de mover su barita por el aire y de ella salió un haz de luz que unos instantes después mostro la imagen de un castillo–Anterior mente La Gran Escuela del Golfo se encontraba en el castillo de San juan de Ulúa fue alrededor del año de 1530 cuando se fundó, la escuela se mantuvo allí escondida, viviendo la historia de un modo diferente a los macehualli, los magos nativos y los europeos llegamos al acuerdo de relativa paz y entendimiento compartiendo medianamente el conocimiento que se tenía sobre todo en la zona no siendo igual en todas las demás escuelas mágicas, la cooperación internacional en ese entonces no era tan abierta como la de ahora, a pesar de que ahora no es precisamente abierta, nunca hemos sido buenos compartiendo, para algunos la magia significa poder y piensan que ese poder puede ejercerse sobre otros, por ello somos reacios a compartir, durante nuestra estancia en el castillo, hubo una que otra alumna que deliberadamente desobedecía los estatutos de secreto y conservación mágica y deliberadamente usaba su magia frente a macehualli de aquí la leyenda de la multa de córdoba, una alumna insensata que dejo evidencias de magia, a la fecha nadie sabe que uno de los profesores de ese entonces tuvo que entrar a la parte macehualli del castillo y liberar a la muchacha, siendo complicado explicarle a sus oficiales superiores como fue que la muchacha escapó a plena luz del día y nadie recodaba nada, la leyenda surgió.

Fue hasta 1844 que la escuela se mudó a la zona centro del estado, cuando la educación creció en Xalapa y comenzaron a llamar a la ciudad la Atenas veracruzana, la directiva pensó que sería más conveniente un ambiente más cultural para los estudiantes cuyas mentes suelen corromperse con facilidad, además de que una zona centro hacia más fácil el acceso al alumnado que la costa, sin tomar en cuenta claro que los medios mágicos son rápidos, la población magia pareció aceptar el cambio de buen grado, cerca ya de cumplir casi 500 años de educación mágica, la gran escuela del golfo sigue siendo una de las mejores escuelas mágicas de México, con su inclinación a preservar el conocimiento y apoyarse en ramas menos conocidas de la magia dándole una gama más amplia nuestros estudiantes del uso de la magia, creando bases sólidas para sus Exámenes de Magia Básica o conocido por sus siglas EMB. Desde mediados de siglo XVIII y por un acuerdo global de tratados de seguridad ustedes tiene que tener baritas y estas serán entregadas el día de graduación, posteriormente cuando se encuentren en el instituto de magia avanzada conocido como el Calmecác espero que lleven en alto el nombre de la institución.

Toda la sala quedo en silencio un momento antes de llenarse de murmullos de comprensión y genuina curiosidad, Lucrecia se sentía pasmada de tanta información nueva en tan poco tiempo, unos instantes después la imagen del castillo desapareció y los maestros informaron a los alumnos que tomarían un breve descanso antes de llevarlos por el recorrido.

Cinco minutos después todos se encontraban recorriendo el interior de la escuela, pasaron unas buenas tres horas en donde vieron las dos aulas para las materias teóricas, el aula de alquimia o comúnmente conocida como pociones, la sala de transformaciones, encantamientos, y el segundo patio donde se impartía la clase de herbolaria, Lucrecia miro entonces que una de sus compañeras miraba todo con apatía, esta al sentirse observaba poso su vista sobre Lucrecia y sonrió, poco después les dieron otro tiempo de esparcimiento cerca de la fuente.

–Muy bien muchachos, antes de que se vayan, tenemos que presentarlos con propiedad, serán compañeros los siguientes tres años así que intente llevarse bien–dijo Cecilia, los cerca de 40 alumnos se acercaron y comenzaron a presentarse, Lucrecia seguía absorta intentando digerir toda la información que en esas últimas semanas le habían dado, de repente sintió un brazo sobre sus hombros y se giró para encontrarse con la chica que parecía tener poco interés en la orientación.

Era tan alta como ella, era de las pocas chicas que tenían el cabello de un color diferente al negro, era de un castaño color chocolate, de piel blanca y ojos color ámbar, tenia su cabello peinado en trenzas y portaba una blusa tradicional de manta, con un pañuelo verde bordado con flores amarillas estaba casi segura de haber visto ese tipos de bordados en las tiendas en cumbre tajin cuando fue con su padre y sus tíos hace un año, traía también un pantalón de mezclilla gris entubado, estaba un poco más desarrollada que las demás, y traía unas sandalias de piel.

–Hola mi nombre es Vanessa ¿Cuál es el tuyo chica? –dijo confiada la castaña.

–Lu…Lucrecia mucho gusto–dijo reponiéndose de su sorpresa la gente no solía acercarse tanto y fuera de su padre nadie la abrazaba así.

–Tu eres hija de macehualtin ¿no?.

–Si mis padres no tenían magia y ¿tu? – comento Lucrecia con genuina curiosidad.

–Vaya yo pensé que si, yo soy hija de magos–dijo con una sonrisa antes de agregar– si necesitas ayuda con algo no dudes en pedirla.

–Gracias, ¿Por qué pensaste que era hija de magos? –la miro mientras se acomodaba, para conversar mejor sin apartar su brazo.

–Por tus ojos, es una clara señal de magia latente, al menos eso dice mi mamá–dijo señalando la diferencia de color entre su ojo izquierdo y el derecho.

–Papá dice que solo es una rareza genética– dijo mientras observaba como la castaña fruncía levemente el ceño– ¿dije algo malo?.

–Es tu forma de hablar, entiendo el termino genética, pero el concepto en abstracto, al ser hija de magos no comparto mucho del conocimiento que tú tienes y es frustrante– muro antes de hacer un sonido de irritación.

–Te propongo algo tú me explicas lo que yo no entienda del mundo mágico y yo te explico lo que tú no entiendas de mi mundo– dijo Lucrecia sonriendo con sinceridad.

La otra negó levemente con la cabeza–Lu, tú ya eres parte del mundo mágico esta es tu mundo ahora, el mundo no mágico bueno ya no es tuyo es de ellos ¿me explico? –dijo Vanessa.

–Oh.

–A lo que me refiero–agrego Vanessa– es que no te excluyas de este mundo tú ya formas parte de él, sin embargo agradezco que me quieras explicar el que fue tu mundo–dijo como último antes de sonreír.

–¿Alguien falta de presentarse? – pregunto un varón de los alumnos de último año.

–Nosotra…–intento decir Lucrecia antes de sentir la mano de Vanessa sobre su boca.

–shhh, así nos dejaran salir temprano si nos quieren conocer, que nos saluden en clases–le murmuro.

Lucrecia rio por lo bajo y asiento con la cabeza.

–Bien, nos vemos aquí en el inicio de cursos el día 24 de agosto a las 7 de la mañana para los alumnos de fuera, para los locales a las 2 de la tarde– dijo la directora –pueden retirarse.

De repente todo el alumnado se desperdigo como si hubiera fuego en el edificio, las muchachas caminaron juntas hacia la salida, mientras seguían conversando de cosas triviales, fuera el movimiento normal del centro de la ciudad las recibió.

–Yo vivo en insurgentes y ¿tu? –dijo Lucrecia.

–En Altamirano– rio por lo bajo – fue lo más lejos que mi madre acepto mudarse.

–¿Cómo?.

–Mi madre es una bruja con ascendencia totonaca, las comunidades totonacas aún viven en la cierra, mamá nació ahí, los totonacas durante un periodo se rigieron por matriarcados, mi madre pertenece al estirpe de matriarcas y era considerada una curandera importante en la comunidad, papá por otra parte es un mago extranjero, es inglés, tiene trabajo como embajador en México, conoció a mamá cuando recibieron un llamo de emergencia mágica en su zona, aparentemente unos ex convictos europeos vinieron a terminar perdidos cerca de la comunidad de mamá, la secretaria mágica pidió a la embajada, y como mamá fue una de las brujas que los detuvo la llamaron a declarar, papá fungió de traductor y dice que desde que poso los ojos en ella no se los pudo quitar de encima– dijo Vanesa mientras veía a Lucrecia hacer caras y gestos durante su relato.

–Lo que intentas decirme es que ¿esto es lo más lejos que tu mamá se va a alejar de su comunidad? –dijo Lucrecia mientras intentaba entenderlo del todo.

–Si básicamente, papá preferiría vivir en Ciudad de México, pero mamá es muy necia–aclaro.

–pero si tu papá es embajador ¿no tendría que estar en México todos los días? –noto Lucrecia.

–Recuerda lo que dijo el profesor Benito el transporte mágico es más rápido que el no mágico– mi papá llega todos los días a la secretaria alrededor de las 8 y regresa para cenar– sonrió con triunfo.

–increíble, bueno esto ha sido fascinante pero ya tengo que irme, ¿te veo el lunes? –dijo Lucrecia.

–Claro aquí estaré a las 2 no lo olvides–agrego como último Vanessa antes de inclinarse y besar su mejilla–ve con cuidado.

Lucrecia camino con calma absorta en sus pensamientos, paso por el árbol y continúo, paso por las tiendas de abarrotes, camino tres cuadras más aun y subió a mano izquierda camino y encontró su puerta blanca, saco la llave y se encontró con su padre sentado en el sillón con la mirada clavada en la pared.

–Ya volví– le aviso la menor, el señor se paró como si tuviera electricidad y abrazo a la menor.

–Por un momento llegue a creer que no te vería de nuevo– le dijo su padre mientras la estrechaba.

–Ya sé que llegue tarde pero es que– intento explicar la pequeña.

El mayor negó con la cabeza– me refiero a lo que dijo tu directora que si tu no estabas bien aquí te llevaría de mi lado y yo ni siquiera lo notaria–dijo mirando a su hija–eres lo más valiosos que tengo bruja o no ¿entendiste?.

La menor lo abrazo con fuerza y asiento–no importa cuanta magia exista en el mundo tu siempre serás mi papá y yo siempre seré tu hija y eso nadie lo puede cambiar– le dijo la menor antes de separarse y sonreírle.

–Nunca adivinaras lo que me paso hoy–le comento la castaña, ya más tranquilos los dos.

–Cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – le siguió la corriente su padre.

–Hice una amiga–sonrió con genuina felicidad.

–¿De verdad? – dijo su padre deleitándose de ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de su hija.

–Se llama Vanessa y es de una familia de magos…–comenzó a relatar la pequeña con entusiasmo.

Lucrecia nunca le dijo a su padre lo feliz que se siento al escuchar que el la atesoraba tanto y su padre nunca le dijo a Lucrecia lo feliz que le hiso verla sonreír ese primer día, cuando cosas mágicas realmente comenzaron a pasar. Existe cierta magia en el silencio y vive en todas las cosas que nunca se dicen y que se atesoran por igual habiendo dicho esto…

La magia no puede ser tan mala ¿o sí?


End file.
